


My Hero

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [64]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, has told only a handful of people her secret in the thirteen years that she has been on Earth, but she cannot bear to hide herself from Lena for even one more day.





	My Hero

“So, can I get you anything?” Lena asked with a soft smile as she led Kara through her apartment into the small kitchen attached to the living room. “Coffee? Or perhaps tea?”

“Oh,” Kara blinked in surprise, “um, tea?”

“Aha,” Lena grinned brightly, “a woman after my own heart—nothing beats a good cup of tea.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Kara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “I tend to only pick up the cheap branded teas.”

“Then you’re in for a treat.” Lena said as she placed two tea bags into a large teapot and flicked the button on the side of the kettle. “I’m very particular about my tea you see Miss Danvers. I got awfully used to a specific brand of Irish tea during boarding school, and as it isn’t sold over here in the States I’m forced to import it directly from Ireland.” 

“I see…” Kara hummed teasingly. “Well, I’m prepared to be enraptured by it.”

“You joke now but you will be.” The dark-haired woman replied with a chuckle as she fished out two cups from her kitchen cabinet. “It’s two sugars, right?”

“Yes, please.” Kara nodded, her eyes fixated on the curve of Lena’s fingers around the jet-black handle of the kettle.

“Not that I’m complaining that you’re here, at all, but… is there any reason that you’re here at eleven on a Friday evening?” Lena asked with a lift of one of her fine eyebrows as she settled down onto a stool at the breakfast bar opposite Kara.

Kara pursed her lips and wrung her hands together awkwardly. “I…” the blonde-haired woman paused. “I want to tell you something, something that I’ve only ever told five people in my life, before someone else takes the opportunity away from me. But… I’m nervous. Once I say it then everything changes, and I… I don’t do well with change Lena. I don’t like _change_.” 

Kara jolted upright as a pair of delicate hands draped themselves over her nervous fingers and squeezed gently. “Nothing has to change Kara,” Lena murmured softly as she bent her head to capture Kara’s gaze, “I promise you that I’m here—I’ll listen—and this, us, won’t change.”

“You can’t say that,” Kara murmured, “you can’t know that. Not yet. Not until… and then it might be too late.”

“No.” Lena shook her head and lifted one of her hands up to cradle Kara’s cheek in her palm soothingly. “No matter what you’re about to say I know you Kara. I know that you’re my best friend. I know that you are good, and sweet, and kind. I know that you’ve always been in my corner. That’s all I need to know to know that I will always want you in my life—no matter what.” 

“I…” Kara squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her jaw. “I’m Supergirl… and I’m in love with you.” 

“Oh Kara,” Lena breathed out softly as she slipped off the stool and stepped around the breakfast bar to wrap her arms around Kara’s shuddering shoulders. “Thank you, and… I love you too, my hero.”


End file.
